


Noraebang? (ft. The Asian Gang)

by fujoshikoi



Series: DMs on Twitter [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All Asians know at least the simplest words, Asian Group, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Humor, I love the song!, I was listening to the song THERE I ADMIT IT!, Ice skating group, Karaoke, M/M, They go out for noraebang, We recognize our own, tsundere yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: It was a week after Worlds and they decided to accept the invitation of Lee Seung-gil of Korea to go sightseeing in his home country. From Busan to Jeju and then to Seoul, the group of eight comprised of Phichit, Yuuri, Victor, Chris, Yuri, Guang-hong, Leo and Seung-gil visited every tourist spot they could find, staying only for a day and a half on each place.Now it's their last day in Seoul and Guang Hong suggested to do what most Asians do.Noraebang~





	Noraebang? (ft. The Asian Gang)

“Where are we going?”

 

“Noraebang”

 

“Noraebang?”

 

“Karaoke” Guang-Hong, Yuuri, Phichit and Seung-gil answered simultaneously. The Asian group knowing the simplest words of each other’s languages due to _Asianovelas_ , smiled in mischief as they walked the streets of Mapo in Seoul with their European and American friends in tow.

It was a week after Worlds and they decided to accept the invitation of Lee Seung-gil of Korea to go sightseeing in his home country. From Busan to Jeju and then to Seoul, the group of eight comprised of Phichit, Yuuri, Victor, Chris, Yuri, Guang-hong, Leo and Seung-gil visited every tourist spot they could find, staying only for a day and a half on each place.

Yuri, who insists that he's too lazy to go outside and complains every time they leave the hostels (they wanted to travel light – and Victor said he wanted to try living a humble life so that’s that for Yuuri, which the others followed immediately) could be seen almost vibrating in happiness and most eager to go to their next destination spot.

It was now their last day in their one and a half week vacation in Korea and Yuuri suggested that they take it easy since they’ve already done their shopping the other day and it was Guang-hong who surprisingly suggested they go to _THAT_ place.

 

The Asians immediately agreed and understood what Guang-hong was referring to, as shown by the eagerness of Phichit declaring that he’d show off his skills and that he and Yuuri should do their combo while Yuuri and Seung-gil just sighed exasperatedly and resigning to their fates.

Meanwhile, Chris, Victor, Leo and Yuri were at a loss as to the mysterious place they’re headed to but followed nonetheless.

 

Until they stopped outside a place with a KTV written on the signboard with a lot of Korean letters that no one aside from Seung-gil (and Yuuri) could read.

“Why are we going to the Karaoke?” was the question asked by a fuming Yuri as they passed along several dim lit room but stopped as they entered a big room with no less than three wide televisions. One at the front, one at the side and one at the back, showing the sign and lyrics for each song.

“We’re Asians” was the only replied given by an excited Guang-hong before dashing towards the iPad looking remote and wrestling it with Phichit.

Seung-gil ordered drinks and food for them just as the first song started and Phichit’s voice carried out within the sound-proof room.

 

“Yuuri!! Position!” Phichit exclaimed as the first not started and Yuuri just sighed and nodded towards Guang-hong, silently asking him to also, resume his position.

 

“Watch me?” was what Yuuri said to a stunned Victor before going to the middle of the room with Phichit and Guang flanking beside him and started… dancing.

 

_“I’m sorry I’m not the most pretty, I won’t ever ever sing like Whitney”_

 

“What.The.Fuck?” Yuri cursed as he watched Yuuri, Guang and Phichit perform a song as if this is what they do for a living and not skating on ice like they do.

 

“That body” Victor heard his best friend, Chris, muttered and turned as he saw the Swiss forming tears on his eyes and turning to him as he said, “You should be worshipping that ass!” before crying “ARE YOU WORSHIPPING _THAT_ ASS?” to which Victor could only nod at.

 

He worships that ass every night, after all.

 

_I just wanna dance with somebody_

_I just wanna dance with somebody._

The song was almost ending and Yuuri, Guang and Phichit decided to circle the room and danced in front of their significant others as Yuuri all but dropped on Victor’s lap before slowly sliding his hands on his chest – and suddenly, it’s only gotten hotter.

 

_It could be anybody, tell me are you not somebody?_

 

The three stood up and went back to their position.

 

_Don’t matter who you are, just love me the way I am._

Yuuri winked at Victor.

 

_I just wanna dance with somebody_

_I just wanna dance with somebody_

And Victor… tackled Yuuri with a bruising kiss – _as usual_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
